


Curiosity Killed the Cat || Shoyo Hinata x Male! Reader

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gay Male Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Reader-Insert, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ever since you came out as gay at school, many people have treated you differently. Especially Shoyo Hinata, he’s been so awkward around you. But one day he pulls you into a janitors closet and asks you something that changes your relationship forever . . .
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Curiosity Killed the Cat || Shoyo Hinata x Male! Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not come out if you are unsure if you will be safe or not afterwards! Your safety is the most important!

You came out as gay to most of your friends and family at the beginning of last week, and the news had been spreading rapidly around the school. You simply didn’t feel like hiding it anymore and decided that you could probably handle the repercussions.

After you came out you started to distance yourself from many people because they kept treating you like you were not an actual human being. Girls kept coming up to you and talking about how you remind them of a character from a BL manga they were reading. You also heard other guys in your year calling you slurs and talking about how weird you were. You wished people would just leave you alone and mind their business. 

One group of people who mostly treated you the same as usual was the Karasuno volleyball club, you were one of the team managers. Yamaguchi was basically your best friend, you had a lot of classes with him, and he had known you were gay for a while. Yachi and Kiyoko were a bit surprised but really sweet. Nishinoya and Tanaka told you that they already suspected you were. Kageyama gave you a tiny thumbs up and went back to practicing, and Tsukishima said, “congrats.” Suga and Asahi gave you a really tight hug that hurt a bit, and Ennoshita started gushing about how proud he was that you felt comfortable enough to come out. Daichi gave you a pat on the back, while Narita and Kinoshita gave you high fives and big smiles. The only person who didn’t handle it the way you expected them to was Hinata. He looked shocked and confused, then he forced a tiny smile and walked away. 

You and Hinata had never been really close anyway, so you didn’t think much about it until this morning when you brushed arms with Hinata in the school hallway. He turned red and ran away. You turned to Yamaguchi, who you were walking to class with, and hesitantly asked, “Does Hinata . . . think I’m weird for being gay?”

Yamaguchi immediately answered, “What? Of course not. Hinata’s one of the nicest people I’ve ever met, I’m sure he just has something going on that he isn't telling us.”

“He’s been acting like that ever since I came out,” you gripped your bag a bit tighter. “Like, I guess It’s alright if he’s uncomfortable with me now. I’d just rather he tell me straight up that he doesn’t want to be around me then avoid me. You know?”

“You shouldn’t talk like that, you know that Hinata’s a sweet person.”

“‘Sweet’ people can still be homophobic.”

“I know. . . Want me to ask Hinata what’s up?”

“Sure,” You nod as you open your locker. “You’ll be at volleyball practice right?”

He giggles, “I mean I’m on the team, so yeah. I'll go to your class after school so we can walk together.”

“Okay, see you then.” You wave.

He smiled and walked over to Tsukishima’s locker. You and Yams were really close but he was also really close with Tsukishima, so he tried to spend equal amounts of time with the both of you. You really appreciated him. 

You were on your way to class when you heard your name being called from the janitor's closet. You walked towards it, and someone pulled you in before you could register what was going on. You fell in and it was also too dark for you to be able to see who was in there with you.

There was shuffling and clicking, and then they turned on a flashlight and you could see their face. It was . . . Hinata?

“Hey,” he looked kind of sweaty. “Can you sit down?”

“Wha- Why?”

“I want to ask you something,” he quietly said.

You set your bag to the side and sit down next to Hinata. “Go on.”

He took a deep breath and asked, “Can I kiss you?”

You were so confused, what was going on? Hinata wanted to kiss you? You nodded slightly without really thinking. Then Hinata smiled so wide and your mind went completely blank. His smile was so adorable, you missed seeing it. “Hinata are you sure you want to-”

He placed both of his hands on your cheeks and laid his mouth against yours. You couldn’t . . think. He wasn’t even that great at kissing, so why did it feel so good? Your heartbeat sped up as you leaned into the kiss. Hinata slid his hands down to your neck and opened his mouth slightly, and you pushed your tongue in. It felt amazing, like a dream. You were shocked out of your daze when you heard Hinata whimper. It must have been around 15 minutes of you both just making out. You quickly pulled away. Hinata's face was really flushed, and he looked confused. "Did I do something wrong?"

"N-No, I just. . . got tired." You mumbled.

"Oh, alright! Sorry for not checking if you were okay, I'll make sure to next time."

Your eyes widened, "There's going to be a next time?"

He grinned, "Yeah, of course! You're really good at kissing!" You thought the saying that someone "looked at you like you are the only person in the entire world" was cliche and could never happen, but that was the best description of how Hinata was looking at you right now.

"Did the bell ring?" You ask, not looking into Hinata's eyes.

"Ack, maybe it did? I wasn't paying attention." He responded. "Guess it's time for class now?"

You nod and grab your things, "Um, bye."

He giggled, "Bye-bye!"

You walk towards your first period, still confused. You didn't know how to process what just happened. Did Hinata like guys? Did he just want to practice kissing? Friends kiss. . . sometimes? right?

Luckily, your first-period teacher let you off with a warning. While you were walking with Yamaguchi to volleyball practice, you asked: "Would you kiss Tsukishima? Like as friends?"

Yamaguchi got really flustered at that question, and you didn't know why. "U-Um, w-well I- don't know. May-maybe?"

"Huh, why are you so. . ." Your voice trailed off as you realized. "Oh."

"What? W-What do you mean 'Oh'?"

"You like him don't you? I think you two would be cute together."

"I-I don't! N-Not like that! I'm serious, we've just been friends for a long time. I really admire him! Not that I would mind kissing him or going on a date with him. . . maybe we could go to the park and have a picnic, then when the sun goes down we would light a couple candles then I could stare into his eyes and he could play with my hair-" Yamaguchi froze once he realized what he just said. "Oh."

"Yeah," you smile.

As you approach the gym, you get more and more nervous to see Hinata. Fortunately, Hinata wasn't there when you and Yamaguchi entered. You let out a sigh of relief. You tell Yamaguchi to work hard today then go over to Kiyoko and Yachi.

"Hey, guys," You grabbed the clipboard. "What are we doing today?"

Kiyoko tied her hair up in a ponytail, "Spiking and receiving practice, Kageyama and Sugawara will be setting so all we have to do is retrieve the balls."

"Got it," you write down everyone who's here on your paper. "Hey, Yachi? Do you know where Hinata is?"

"O-Oh, I think he had to do some chores after school because he was late to class this morning."

You nodded, "Alright, thanks for letting me know."

About 30 minutes into practice, Hinata walked in looking drained. Tanaka ran up to him and said, "HEYYY IT'S SHOYO! Where ya been?!"

"I had to write a paper about why it's important to be on time for class." He rubbed his eyes. "It was so boring."

"HAHA!" He chuckled, "Next time don't be late to practice, we need you here. And guess what, we're practicing spiking and receiving today."

Hinata's eyes lit up, "REALLY?!"

"Yeah, go change and Kageyama or Suga will set for ya!"

"ALRIGHT OKAY! ILL BE QUICK!" He ran towards the locker room.

Everyone in the gym, except Tsukishima and Kageyama, burst out laughing. They all love Hinata.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so I know I said I was working on a WLW Shoyo Hinata x Reader fanfic, and I am. I actually have a lot of it done, I was writing the Bokuto's Birthday Party part of it and I got kinda bored. Then I went on tiktok and saw that a lot of mlm were disappointed that there aren't many Shoyo Hinata x Male! Reader stories so I decided to write one! I am also working on a Kurapika x Reader College AU story, if any of you are interested in that!
> 
> P.S. I also heard that a lot of people don't like when you write (F/N) or (L/N) or (Y/N) in fanfics so I made sure not to do that with this story, if you could tell. The next chapter will probably be out in a couple days, thank you so much for reading this one!


End file.
